Talk:Itama Senju
Delete what is wrong -- (talk) 05:15, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :The chapter is already out in english Kunoichi-shi.--Yomiko-chan (talk) 05:18, February 27, 2013 (UTC) ::nothing wrong, the new chapter 622 claims it to be correct :::yeah I know people wanted it deleted for some reason -- (talk) 05:33, February 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::Is there enough information on this person for there to be an article ? All we know is that he's some son to the First and Second Hokage and died, we know nothing else and that is hardly noteworthy enough to be an article in it's own right. I vote for deletion of this article until we know more about them. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 08:03, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::Wait how can he be the son of the First and Second Hokage? That's all sorts of ickiness. He's their brother. And considering how character pages have been written for MUCH less prominent characters, I say, keep. The S (talk) 08:19, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::: There are plenty of both Canona and non-Canon characters who've not even been seen speaking, but simply act as background characters who we've given articles, yet this is the one to single out? He's more so important to the plot than any of those background characters.--Yomiko-chan (talk) 08:18, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Characters with names should automatically get articles. There's more than enough information to make a decent article out of this. Naturally it won't be an epistle, but there's absolutely no cause to delete thise.--Cerez365™ (talk) 08:45, February 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Agreed on all counts with Cerez.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 09:42, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I also concur. In fact, I've even already added trivia about his name -- it seems that the Senju all have names referring to the space between pairs of architectural elements (Hashirama - pillars, Tobirama - doors, Itama - slats, Kawarama - roof tiles). FF-Suzaku (talk) 09:59, February 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Ah, I was wondering if his name would also have something to do with that. As soon as we get the raws we can confirm and add that trivia.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:24, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Not worthy a new topic I think, just wanna ask why Hashi isn't listed as his brother in the infobox, glitching again or takes a while to update? The thing is, I don't see Hashi in Tobirama's infobox either ._.--Elveonora (talk) 15:11, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Just calm down, this new chapter is only few hours old. So they are trying to update it to the best of their ability. And I agree, Itama Senju should have an article. :The addition of the relations were a bit messed up. They should straighten out soon.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:54, February 27, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't understand the whole issue about this article. Every named character gets a page, even if he just appeared in one chapter or episode. It was always handled like this.Norleon (talk) 15:59, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Uncanny resemblence Maybe worth a trivia mention to the uncanny resemblence with zetsu?-- (talk) 11:05, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :No, not really.Norleon (talk) 12:43, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Relation Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju must be added to Kawarama's relations. (talk) 13:26, February 27, 2013 (UTC)Analon :why? we don't know their exact relationship.Norleon (talk) 13:28, February 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Already said he was their brother.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:46, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Itama, yes. But not Kawarama. This is the complete wrong talkpage though.Norleon (talk) 15:56, February 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::Right, wrong page. Kawarama was never mentioned to be a sibling.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:02, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Age Why hasn't his age been added yet? The mini-profiles in the data books always provide age and since he has one where is it? Munchvtec (talk) 06:19, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :He's not given an age. ''~SnapperT '' 18:57, January 4, 2015 (UTC) That's weird. the data books have never done that with the mini-character files. Munchvtec (talk) 13:58, January 5, 2015 (UTC)